


训练难免擦枪走火（译Combat Training Is Not Optional）

by threells1939



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threells1939/pseuds/threells1939
Summary: 蝙蝠侠可能是有史以来最差劲的私人教练。也有可能是最好的，新任绿灯侠是这么觉得的。又名：我的暗恋对象和暗恋对象在一起了怎么办，在线等，挺急的x
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Kyle Rayner/Bruce Wayne, 克拉克·肯特/布鲁斯·韦恩, 凯尔·雷纳/布鲁斯·韦恩
Kudos: 4





	训练难免擦枪走火（译Combat Training Is Not Optional）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Combat Training Is Not Optional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/895910) by [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa). 



“那个，今晚一起去看比赛嘛？”

布鲁斯抬头扫了眼，看到凯尔·雷纳正眉欢眼笑的，他清楚这不是冲着他笑的，而是坐在他旁边的某人。会议已经结束，大伙三五成群地朝外散去，有说有笑。雷纳似乎不明白每当会议结束，克拉克和布鲁斯都要单独谈一会儿。这小子真是有够木的，完全不懂看人眼色。

“当然，”克拉克笑着说，“莫得问题。”克拉克总有些傻乎乎的中西部口癖，比如“莫得问题”和“那感情好”。

“妙啊。我大概六点到那，会先买点啤酒什么的，你喜欢喝啥？”

“什么都行，”克拉克仍旧笑着说。

“太好了。我朋友最近在一家超赞的小型手工酿酒厂工作，离你家不远。好像叫决斗猴子还是什么的？我去买一升他们家的晚间特饮吧？”他把椅子转了过来，跨坐其上，布鲁斯注意到他的目光从未离开过克拉克的脸庞。甚至他的身躯，看似放松，实则微微倾向克拉克的方向，就像向日葵追逐着太阳。

“听起来不错，”克拉克表示同意。

“好极了。嘿，我们晚上可以再多找点乐子，小赌怡情，我押了黑鹰队五十块，要不要一起刺激刺激。”

“介意把房间让给大人们吗？”布鲁斯的咆哮抹掉了雷纳脸上的笑容，但说实话，他已经受够了。

“当然，蝙蝠侠。”凯尔不情不愿地念出这三个字，好像这名字扎嘴似的。他大踏步走向会议室门口，扬长而去。

“有这个必要吗？”克拉克说，他们看着他的身影渐渐消失。布鲁斯看见沃利犹豫了片刻才走出门去，回避跟他打招呼。如果连沃利都觉得你气人，那说明你很有问题了。

“有，”布鲁斯言简意赅，“你不该再纵容他了。”

“我这是在纵容他吗？我觉得我是在释放善意，表现得友好一点又不会要你的命。这孩子在队里没有其他朋友，得给他鼓鼓劲。”

“他还不算在队里，”布鲁斯指出，“他还在试用期。”

“得了吧，布鲁斯。他表现很好，放他一马吧。我们可是在说绿灯侠诶，你真的有必要死守着规矩不放吗？”

“我不在乎他爸是不是蓝精灵，我们自有一套规章制度，这是有原因的。等今年年底他试用期结束就可以转正。在此之前，依我看来，他很招人烦。就像我刚说过的，你不应该再纵容他，他的暗恋已经明显到溢出来了。”

克拉克乐不可支，笑得眼角皱纹都出来了。“别的不说，你真是大大的满足了我的虚荣心。相信我，布鲁斯，他只是个想跟队友搞好关系的新人。别把每个人都想得别有用心。”

“他是想跟某人搞好关系。以及每个人都有不可告人的动机。”

“并非所有人，也不是每一次都这样。你瞧，现在我们正在谈话，你觉得我坐在这里跟你说话是别有用心么？”

“当然，你想让我相信你跟雷纳的友谊是纯洁的，这样我就不会怀疑你有多享受他的崇拜了。”

“你……”他看着克拉克语无伦次，“你这是胡说，完全是污蔑。”

没人可以透过面罩看到他挑眉，但是没关系，他知道克拉克可以察觉到。

“怎么连简单的寒暄都能被你扭曲成……我也不知道是什么。你，我的朋友，有严重的问题。你不可告人的动机就是你想让我讨厌凯尔，因为你无法释怀他取代了哈尔的位置，尽管从一开始你就从来没喜欢过哈尔。”

布鲁斯坐了回去，双手抱臂，“我喜欢哈尔，你为什么觉得我不喜欢他。”

“因为你说过‘我不喜欢哈尔。’哦，抱歉，是说过九千遍‘我不喜欢哈尔。’”

“那也不代表我想看他被取代，”布鲁斯不满地说。克拉克再次开怀大笑，他抬手重重地拍了下老友的肩头。

“这就是我爱你的原因，”他笑着说。当他摇头走向门口时，脸上仍挂着抹苦笑。他走后布鲁斯依旧坐在会议桌前。他冷笑一声，像是在自嘲，然后便出门走向传送站。他神思恍惚地走在气派的走廊上，目光游移不定，但他经过时，联盟的年轻成员仍然毕恭毕敬地退至一旁，或是在他沉重的皮靴声下压低声音交谈。他所到之处，周遭一片寂静，令他颇感欣慰。

连载暂时只在随缘更新：http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=323474&page=1&extra=#pid5192975  
完结了再一起放ao3


End file.
